Locker Room
The Locker Room is an escape room found within the Door of Truth fragment for D-Team. It appears to be used for showering and storing garments. It can only be accessed after escaping from the Transporter Room and is searched by Diana and Sigma Klim. Phi is not present. Layout LockerRoom1.png LockerRoom2.png The room contains a couple of showers and five shower stalls, one of which is tightly sealed. Story Sigma and Diana become trapped in this room while trying to find Phi, who is missing. Items Found Items Bucket Found in a stall. Use it on the tap to obtain the bucket of water. Bucket of water Obtained by using the bucket on a tap. Use it on the empty sink. Coin Found in one of the lockers by inputting violet, white, blue, red. Use it to open the red device. Conversion plug Found in an open locker. Combine it with the hair dryer. C-shaped piece Obtained in the aquarium tank after using the screwdriver and round piece. Use it on the red device. Hair dryer Found on the sink. Combine it with the conversion plug. Hose Found in the corner shower after using the key. Use it on the shower head near the red device after using the screwdriver. Key Found in the sink after using the bucket of water. Use it on the corner shower. Remote control Found in one of the lockers by inputting violet, white, blue, red. Use it when the red device is used to open the drain. Later, use it when Sigma and Diana are hiding in the corner shower to prevent themselves from drowning. Round piece Found in the drain after using the remote control. Use it on the aquarium tank after opening the panel with the screwdriver. Screwdriver Found in the nona keypad locker after solving the dragon rotate. Use it on the aquarium tank, as well as the shower head near the red device. Combined Items Hair dryer with plug Obtained by combining hair dryer with conversion plug. Use it on the socket by the sink. Minigames Colored locker lock Violet, white, blue, red Please note that "violet" may look like pink. Nona keypad This has nothing to do with colors, but pressing them in the correct order: Dragon rotate Focus on the white clouds first, then the dragon. Door of truth After escaping, the door of truth password is 11162029. However, if you don't know the meaning of this yet (the significance of this number), you should refrain from entering as it will probably spoil the game in a way. You should know what 11162029 means after the D-END: 2 (The Hope of Two) ending and you can feel free to enter after seeing this ending. Humorous Quotes *Examine the second locker from the left: *: *Solve the color lock without getting the clue from the fan: *: *Solve the nona lock without getting the clue from the drain: *: *Plug the hairdryer with the conversion plug into the outlet: *: *Examine the screwdriver from the puzzle box: *: *Examine the water tank: *: *Examine the bottom of the water tank, before removing the cover/draining it: *: *Examine the C-shaped piece: *: *Examine the bucket while still in the stall: *: *Examine the bucket while it's in your inventory: *: *Examine the bucket in your inventory again: *: *Click on the faucet in the open stall while the bucket is in your inventory: *: *Examine the water-filled bucket: *: *Examine the damaged showerhead with the screwdriver: *: *Examine the removed showerhead: *: *Examine the shower stall door after removing the hose: *: *Examine the shower stall door again: *: *After attaching the hose to the music box: *: *Examine the bench: *: Category:Locations Category:ZTD Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:ZTD escape rooms